Mélodie du Millénaire
by R.eally I.nconvenient N.otice
Summary: Allen Walker was a new British kid in America, and just happened to be in the cafeteria when he heard a loud red-head's announcement. He can now only thank God that his piano skills are better than everyone else's. But who said anything about a band? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Mélodie du Millénaire **

_R.eally I.nconvenient N.otice_

"HEY!" Allen's heart nearly stopped when he heard the attention-grabbing yell in the cafeteria. He, along with all the other high schoolers whirled towards the direction of the voice. It was a red-head with a green eye and an eye patch. He looked familiar.

"Listen! We, the Black Order, are looking for a new member! Stop by the band room after school if you can play a piano!" He shouted, and then turned and walked out of the cafeteria. The occupants immediately broke out in to whispers.

"The _Black Order_?"

"God, I wish I could play the piano!"

"Isn't Kanda, Yuu in that band?"

"I heard Lenalee Lee is!"

"So that was Lavi?"

"Have you guys heard them play? They're freaking awesome!"

Allen Walker, having only been to this school for a week, and having no friends, had no idea what anyone was talking about. He did, however, know how to play the piano. So he figured that no, he didn't have to pay the debts yet, and no, his homework would _not _take more than a half hour. That, and it wasn't like Cross was suddenly going to exclaim he was coming to America to him back to Britain. Allen wished he would, anyway.

**- x - **

When Allen finally found his way to the band room, most of the candidates had already left. Only three people were were in front of him. Since they were standing directly outside the door, everyone could hear the music. Allen, trying not to be conceited, still thought that this kid sucked. The notes were too broken and this person paused at the wrong spots. Could he not read music? Well, Allen himself didn't have any music with him, but he knew more than a few songs by heart.

The line moved surprisingly fast, and Allen was in the room after less than five minutes. Inside the room stood a big, black, grand piano, and three students. The tallest had his long, black hair in a ponytail, and the blue eyes below the bangs glared at Allen so hard, he almost shivered. There was a girl whose hair was in pigtails, with green eyes and soft features, who was smiling, and the grinning red-head from the cafeteria. Allen, being polite as he always was, smiled back at them.

"Hey kid. What's your name?" the red-head asked. Allen furrowed his brows,

"Isn't it rude to ask another person for their name before giving your own?" he asked. The red-head and the girl stared shocked, and the tall one only glared harder. _Creepy..._

"Hah, I guess you're right. I'm Lavi," the red-head said, "that's Lenalee Lee," he pointed to the girl, "and that's Yuu Kanda." Lavi finished, pointing to the teen who was still glaring at Allen.

_I wonder if there's a hole in me yet,_ Allen thought. "And you are?" he caught Lavi ask again."Allen Walker. 's a pleasure to meet you." Allen said, smiling again. Inwardly, he cringed; his British accent was showing through significantly compared to all the Americans around him. He hadn't heard the other two speak yet, though.

"So, you wanna play for us?" Lenalee asked, indicating that Allen should start playing the piano. She didn't have an accent. He nodded, and sat down on the bench. He flexed his fingers before setting them down, getting lost in the music. He loved this song, though only two people originally knew of it. When he finished, he opened his eyes, wondering when they'd closed. He got off the bench and looked at the trio.

"Woah! That was killer!" Lavi exclaimed. "What was that song called? I've never heard it before!"

"Yeah, seriously! I loved it! It sounded so pretty!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Thanks," Allen said, smiling, "It was a song me and my father made. We're basically the only ones that knew about it."

"So more people know now?" Lavi asked, interested.

"Enough to count off my fingers." Allen laughed. Him, Mana, Cross, and these three were the only ones.

"Knew?" the first word from the Asian teen Allen had heard.

"Mana died a year later." Allen explained with a shrug. "So, uh. What was this for, again?"

The trio exchanged looks. Allen looked up at them with his wide eyes.

"How old did you say you were?"

--xx  
**Authors Note:  
**Hello! Thank you for reading this far. Um, I know this story kinda sucks right now(and it's short. :D Sorry!), so I'm hoping someone will tell me ways to make it better.  
Looking forward to see how things go! ;)  
-Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

"_How old did you say you were?" _

Allen blinked.

"I'm, er, fourteen. I think." he answered, not really knowing when his birthday was. Seriously, though, this was for what again?

"Fourteen? I thought you were twelve!" Lavi cracked up, for reasons unknown to Allen. It wasn't hi fault that he was short. And looked like a little kid. Lenalee seemed to be the only person who didn't mind the age thing, and answered Allen's previous question.

"We're a band, The Black Order. We've been hoping for someone who knew how to play the keyboard, but we'd figured we'd see how the piano skills were, first. So far, you're the only person who's sounded decent." she informed him, smiling. Oh, _oh, _a _band_, Allen thought, _that _made sense.

"Thanks." He said, "And I do know how to play the keyboard, I just don't have one. Is that a problem?" Lenalee shook her head.

"Kanda's got one for you to use. Right, Kanda?" Said boy just snorted. "That means yes, by the way."

"Yeah, you'll get used to it if you pass the test to get on the band!" Lavi suddenly exclaimed, who had suddenly stopped laughing.

"What? There's a test?" Allen asked, tilting his head to the side cutely. Of course, he didn't know that.

"We can't let you on the band for just your piano-slash-keyboard skills, ya know. You have to be compatible with the band members, right?" Lavi grinned, "You're British, aren't you?" Allen raised one of his white eyebrows. Wasn't that obvious?

"Yeah, I am. What of it?" he asked.

"Do they all have white hair at your age over there?" Lavi asked, and Lenalee looked like she was going to scold him before Allen opened his mouth,

"It was... an accident, so no, British people are all normal in Great Britain." It was true, Allen did have white hair. He also had gray eyes, a reddish scar, and a deformed arm, but close to no one knew that last part. He had lied, though. His appearance wasn't much of an accident.

"Well, we'll get in touch on when the final test is. And don't worry, we'll find you." Lavi said. He seemed to be the spokesperson for this band, as he was doing most of the talking. Allen nodded.

"This might be random, but that sounded _reaallyy_ creepy." Allen said, smiling. He waved, and left the room. He had to clean the house now.

**-x-**

"VRMMM!" the vacuum cleaner screeched, and Allen turned his mp3 player on high, listening to some of his favorite songs. He wouldn't be able to stand cleaning if it weren't for the things and their volumes. He hummed along, dancing slightly as he moved through the rooms with the vacuum. He wasn't much of a neat freak, but it was a habit, now, to have everything in the house in order and clean after the incident.  
Like he'd said, his appearance was no accident.

He came to the kitchen, and turned down the volume of the mp3 player before turning off the vacuum. He'd tried it the other way around once, and wondered how he could still hear. As Allen was wiping down the counters, he heard a small knock at the door.  
He wondered who it could possibly be, since he didn't think Cross was that polite, the band members probably didn't know where he lived (yet), and he didn't even know that many (or any) Americans.

"Coming!" He called, wiping his hands on the towel, he headed for the door. He hesitated slightly, then opened the door, figuring it couldn't be that bad, and he was surprised when he saw the figure on the other side of the door.

"Timcanpy!?"

--x

**Author's Note:**

Hello again! I'd just like to thank all of my reviewers and those who favorite+watched my story. (Which is my first, by the way! I was so nervous! I got so many more hits on this story than I expected!). **The pairings** are kinda "oadughfrwibajdsn,cx" right now. **Lavi/Allen/Kanda?** Allen with either? With both? Neither? Please help! **Oh, and should Tim be a person, or a golem? **I'm leaning towards human, but I'm not sure. Which is why this chapter is short, most likely. (Hey! Look! Allen has his arm! :D I'm sorry if it's still not that long... I'm trying!) And I might not update for a while - school!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Timcanpy?!"_

"Allen?!" Timcanpy mock-cried back at the short albino. He laughed, shaking his head so that his gold-blond hair shimmered as it shook. There was a light twinkle in his amber eyes as he stepped in to the house. He grinned as he stood next to Allen, "Hey, shorty." he said, earning a pout from Allen.

"I'm still growing!" Allen retorted, crossing his arms.

"Aw, c'mon, can you at least give me a hug before you get mad at me?" Timcanpy stretched his arms out, "And I haven't seen you in months!" Allen sighed, as if it were a horrible idea to even consider doing.

"Fine..." he said in a joking, Do-I-_have_-to?-tone. He went over and hugged Timcanpy, smiling a little. He really hadn't seen his adopted-adoptive-older-brother. He was Cross' favorite, if you asked Allen, but he was really nice. That, plus he had been with Cross longer. Timcanpy was twenty-one. Allen was (maybe) fifteen.

"I missed you, Tim." Allen said, letting go of the older male. Tim smiled back down at Allen, he knew he'd be forgiven fast.

"Same here, Allen. Let's go and talk for a bit, I think I have to go to work soon." He said, glancing at the clock. Allen nodded, and went to the kitchen, his brother following him.

"Want anything?" Allen asked, "I have coffee, tea, water and Dr. Pepper." Timcanpy shook his head.

"No thanks." Allen nodded, and they sat at the wooden table. It was round, and Allen had gotten it seventy-five percent off at a really cheap furniture store that was closing down. It had almost been free.

"What have you been up to, Tim?" Allen asked, "I mean, do you work here somewhere, or are you going somewhere else?" Tim shook his head.

"It's a secret. You'll find out tomorrow. Oh, and I work here." He told Allen, who pouted. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"What? Why can't I know now?" He asked, making Tim laugh at him.

"Because it's a surprise, duh! Anyways, how's school been? Make any new friends?" Tim changed the subject. Allen knew he what he was doing, and went along, figuring he wasn't getting anything out of him tonight.

"School's good. I'm not sure I have any friends, but I did meet some interesting people today." He said, remembering Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda.

"Really? So did I. Who'd you meet." Tim asked curiously. He seemed more of a father to Allen than Cross was.

"There was an eccentric red-head named Lavi, a girl that seemed pretty normal – Lenalee, and this tall Asian with long hair. I thought he was a statue at first, though. His name is Kanda."

"How'd you meet them?" _What is this, interrogate Allen after not seeing him after two and a half months day? _

_"_I was trying out for their band, The Black Order. They need a person who could play the piano as well as the keyboard. Or they just wanted to see how good the pianists were first. Sorry if I sound conceited, but a lot of them weren't that good." Allen said, still feeling as if this was "Allen Interrogation Time".

"That's only 'cause you're really good, Allen! You have the right to say that!" Tim exclaimed with an face-breaking grin. Oh gosh, his teeth were _sharp_.

"Tim? Have you been watching vampire movies lately?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, er, nothing. Just wondering..."

**-x-**

Allen woke up early the next day, wondering if it was because the alarm clock had gone off, or because the sun was shining through the open window. Did he forget to close it? He shrugged it off, readying himself for the first Friday of school, excited that it was already the weekend. Well, almost already the weekend.

The only thing that slightly disturbed Allen was that he could lightly smell eggs, bacon and toast while he was in the bathroom. He didn't think anyone else had a house key, but what if someone decided to just climb in through the open window? Maybe that's how it opened...

When he was done in the bathroom, Allen cautiously stepped into the kitchen, definitely smelling the eggs, bacon and toast. And orange juice. There was a pitcher of orange juice on the table. Along with the eggs, bacon and toast. _What?_

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Timcanpy chirped from his place in front of the sink. Allen blinked, stepped out of the room and went back in again. It was too early for this...

"Surprise?" Allen asked, motioning to the food? If it was, he had no problem with it. He loved it when someone else cooked for him.

"No, there are a few more surprises, but I made you breakfast!" Tim exclaimed, plopping down on the chair across from Allen, who had started eating a piece of toast with grape jelly on it. Yum, grape jelly toast.

"Really now?" Allen asked when he finished inhaling the toast. Timcanpy chuckled.

"I'm moving in with you! I know you wouldn't believe it, but Cross really does worry about you." He smiled at Allen, picking up a piece of bacon.

"What? You're moving in with me?" Allen said excitedly, that would be so much fun! But, wait... "You mean, Cross made you move in with me?"

"Yes, I am. And yeah, something along those lines."

"That just seems wrong. I can't imagine Cross making you do that. For me. Unless it was for you. Then I can see it." Allen grinned.

"Hey!" Tim protested, "He does likes you, too!"

"Yeah, but he likes _you _ more!" Allen grabbed his backpack and ran, laughing as Tim tried to catch him on his way out.

**-x-**

"So, who can tell me what cytoplasm is?" Allen's science teacher asked. They were learning about cells, but it wasn't like anyone didn't know that they were the "basic building blocks of life!"

Oh fun.

"What, no one? How about... Allen! Can you tell me what cytoplasm is?"

"Oh? Oh, uh, it's a gelatin-like substance within the cell." He answered, having been disturbed from a very pleasant dream about dango and apple pie.

"That's correct! Next we have the endoplasmic reticulum..." the teacher set off into this long speech on whatever it was that they were supposed to know but obviously forgot. Allen drifted back to dream land.

"BRIIING!" the bell came faster than Allen expected it would, shocking him awake. He'd actually fallen asleep. Wow.

"Ugh, what class..." Allen muttered to himself, exiting the classroom with the rush of other students pushing to get out. Oh, he had math. He could sleep there, too. He was pretty tired, he and Timcanpy had stayed up late talking and catching up on what each other had done in the time they hadn't seen each other.

Allen reached the classroom and went to sit in the back, putting his head down on the desk. They'd probably have another substitute today, seeing as the school hadn't gotten a teacher for the math job yet.

"Hello class! My name is Timcanpy Cross, and I'll be your math teacher this year." Allen's head shot up. _They did get a teacher, then!_

"Okay, when I call your name, I'd like you to say something about yourself. Like, Hi, I'm Timcanpy, and I'm twenty-one years old. I like flying planes, and yes, I am a licensed pilot." The students nodded, smiling.

"Alright, Em Anekaf. Woo, that's an interesting last name." Timcanpy smiled. He went through the list, and then finished with Allen.

"Allen Walker." He grinned, and Allen smiled politely back.

"My name is Allen Walker, I'm, er, fifteen, I think, and I like to play the piano."

"What? You _think_ you're fifteen? When's your birthday?" Some random kid cried out. Allen shrugged.

"Uh, December 25th. And not even really. Is there a problem?" Allen answered as politely as he could.

"Well, that's enough for today! Besides, there are so many of you, the bell's going to ring any second." Timcanpy intervened, clapping his hands together. The students immediately grabbed their bags.

"Allen, I want you to stay after class." Tim said. Allen nodded.

"Surprise." Timcanpy said, sitting at his desk while Allen stood in front of it.

"So the surprises where you coming to America, making me breakfast, moving in with me _and_ you're my math teacher?" Allen asked, counting things off of his fingers. That was a lot, in his opinion.

"I suppose, but breakfast was more of a I'm-hungry-there's-food thing." Tim said.

"Mint." Allen said. Timcanpy blinked.

"Did you just say "mint?""

"No."

"...alright. See you after school, Allen!"

**-X-**

"Hey Allen! Who knew we had lunch together?" Lavi exclaimed as he sat down next to Allen in the school's cafeteria. Allen looked up, eyes wide, before recognizing Lavi and calming down again.

"Yeah, strange." Allen said, smiling lightly.

"You don't mind if we sit here, do you? Our table's being swamped." Lavi jerked his thumb in the direction of the table that had Allen originally thinking of a pack of lions eating the antelopes they caught.

"Oh, that's what it is. They look like a pack of lions." Allen shrugged, while Lavi laughed. "But yeah, I don't mind."

"Cool. Me, Lenalee and Kanda will be here shortly. Just want to grab something to eat, seeing as it's lunch and all." Lavi stated as he skipped away to the lunch line. Allen stared for a millisecond, but then turned to his bag and pulled out his own lunch. Mmm, turkey sandwich with apple sauce and Dr. Pepper.

Two minutes later, a hyper Lavi, smiling Lenalee, and (still glaring) Kanda came and sat down with Allen.

"Home lunch?" Lenalee asked when she was situated. Allen nodded and kept eating.

"What, school lunch isn't fancy enough for you?" Lavi joked, but when no one got it, shrugged and turned to eat his own lunch.

Kanda, who was sitting next to him, turned to study him.

"You're so short. Are you sure you're not twelve, beansprout?" The tall Asian asked. It was Allen's turn to glare, but Allen? Glaring?

"Beansprout? My name is Allen, and I'm fifteen, thank-you-very-much." He retorted haughtily, turning to open his Dr. Pepper can.

"Che." Kanda said, as he turned to his own lunch. A slightly awkward silence fell over the foursome.

"Anyways! Allen, do you wanna hang after school today? There's this movie that I want to see, but Lenalee's busy, and even though I'm dragging Kanda with, I think it'd be fun to have you along." Lavi asked Allen when he finished his lunch. Allen thought this over. Home and homework, our movie theater and movie?

"I don't mind. Where should I meet you?" Allen replied, smiling again. Wasn't he always?

"Sweet! I'll meet you by the big tree in front of the school. I'll be in a little brown Camry. See you!" Lavi said as the bell rang, and the students headed for class.

--x

Hey guys. I decided to make Timcanpy a human! Although, there were some very tempting persuasions on making him a golem... Anyway, I think it'll work out better that way? Though this story is still plot-less. Which reminds me... **BETA-READER WANTED.** Please? I think it would help the story A LOT. And so far the pairing are going for... **Kanda/Allen!** BUT, I'm pretty sure it's tied with a threesome. There's still time to vote! :) And sorry. I think it's getting longer? I promise the next chapter will be longer than 2,400 words? :D

Oh, and a few side notes:

1.) I figured that even though Allen has Walker as a last name, Tim's been with Cross long enough to have the same last name, right?

2.) Tim's Pilotness – I had to have him flying _somehow._

3.) "Mint" - It's on youtube, this guy was telling people British slang, it was h i l a r i o u s.

4.) Oh, and the joke Lavi made is just showing you how lame my humor can be. And that Lavi isn't always going to be LOL!Funny. :)

-R.I.N.


	4. Chapter 4

"_I'll be in a little brown Camry! See ya!"_

**-x-**

"Timcanpy! Hey, sorry we won't be able to hang out today." Allen said when he stopped at Tim's classroom on the way out of the school. Tim shrugged,

"I'm just glad you're hanging out with people." he said, "Besides, I have papers to grade..." Timcanpy heaved a heavy sigh when he spotted the stack of papers on his desk.

"Oh, well, good luck with that. See you at home!" Allen waved and left the room.

"Allen! Over here!" Allen heard Lavi call over the buzz of students chatting away in front of the school. He looked around and spotted the head of bright red hair in a little brown car. _So that's a Camry... _Allen thought when he waved to acknowledge the shout and hurried over to where Lavi's car stood waiting.

"Jeeze Allen, what took ya so long?" Lavi asked jokingly.

"I got lost." Allen deadpanned. And he had; it had taken him five minutes to find the exit, even though everyone was headed that way. Lavi blinked.

"Super. Well get in! The movie starts soon." Lavi said, and Allen pulled into the car...next to Kanda.

"Why aren't you sitting in front?" He asked when he got in. Kanda shrugged,

"This way, I can backseat drive. Literally." Lavi chuckled nervously when he heard that.

"Backseat drive?" Allen asked, tilting his head to the side. Lavi's chuckle got a little less nervous. And then Kanda snorted.

**-x-**

"We're here!" Lavi exclaimed, jumping out of the car.

"You were going too fast." Kanda said, he himself stepping out of the car.

"Well sorry for going the speed limit." Lavi replied, grinning at Allen who was staring at the theater. Lavi hopped up next to him, and swung an arm around his shoulders. "Let's go!"

**-x-**

"So what did you think?" Lavi asked when _The Dark Knight_ had ended and they were in the lobby of the theater. He'd known that even Kanda wanted to see this movie, and Allen seemed pretty excited, too.

"It's was bloody wicked!" The Brit exclaimed, laughing, "I loved the Joker's magic trick. Well, I just loved the Joker."

"Che." Kanda...said, but it was the happy kind of che. Not that Allen would know, but Lavi did – he'd known him long enough.

"Sweet. And hey, it's like, six already, wanna grab a bite? Today's my treat." Lavi suggested, and Allen beamed up at him.

"Please!" he agreed, and Kanda nodded. Even a statue like him had to eat, Allen figured.

"Cool. Where do you wanna go?" Lavi asked when all three of them were back in the car.

"I don't really know what kind pf restaurants they have here, so you guys can pick." Allen said politely, his ever-present smile (still) on his face.

"Well, what do you want, Yu?" Lavi asked. Kanda looked murderous.

"I swear, idiot rabbit, that if you call me that one more time I will gut you with Mugen." he said, glaring daggers into Lavi's back.

"Idiot rabbit? Mugen?" Allen piped up from his little corner of the car, looking confused, "And Lavi isn't a rabbit." Rabbit laughed.

"Yu likes giving people pet names. And Mugen-" the last part was cut off. Allen's eyes widened.

"No. You just remind me of a rabbit, and the beansprout's a midget." Kanda said, snorting.

"I'm offended." Allen stated, Mugen forgotten, "But where are we gonna eat?"

"Hungry, beansprout?" Lavi teased, and Allen's stomach rumbled in response. Lavi stopped grinning. "Wow, beansprout, it sounds like you haven't eaten in weeks!"

"I... just have a really, really big appetite." said beansprout blushed.

"Well, lets go to Subway, then." Lavi decided, and off they sped... to subway.

**-x-**

"Go ahead and order, Allen!" Lavi told Allen after he showed him how to pick out what he wanted. Allen nodded.

"Can I get a- no wait, can I get two foot-long subs on white bread? With turkey and chicken and tuna on one, and an Italian BMT on the other? Oh, and with provolone, please." Allen asked, his big silvery eyes staring at the man behind the counter. His name tag read "Jerry". He had pink dreadlocks.

"Of course, sweetie!" He exclaimed, "Anything for a cutie like you!" And while Allen beamed at the man, the older boys were freaked out. What was this guy? A pedophile?

"And would you like them toasted?" he asked, Allen shook his head, "So what would you like on them?"

"Lettuce, tomatoes, onions, olives, bell peppers and mayonnaise on both of them, please."

"Sure thing, hon!" Jerry finished making Allen's sandwich and moved on to Kanda, "What would you like?"

"Six-inch turkey on white bread, not toasted, with mayonnaise, lettuce and olives." he ordered, and Jerry nodded, setting to work right away.

"That'll be... thirty-five dollars. Unless you want some meals?" Jerry asked, smiling (creepily, if you asked Lavi and Kanda).

"I'd like a meal." Allen smiled, and Lavi nodded,

"Me too."

"All right, your total is now forty dollars." Jerry said, printing out the receipt as Lavi handed over the cash.

The trio headed over to a booth on the side of the little fast-food place, and Allen got back up to get drinks.

"What do you want, Lavi?" He asked, empty cups in hand.

"Uh, can you get me a coke?" he asked, and Allen nodded.

"No problem."

Lavi turned to Kanda when the short boy left the booth. "What do you think of him so far, Kanda?"

"Che." Kanda looked away, frowning.

"So you like him?" Lavi asked, smirking. Kanda snapped his head sharply at the redhead, his sapphire orbs glistening with hate. Wow.

"Gosh Lavi, what'd you do to him?" Allen joked when he slid in next to the older boy on his side of the booth.

"I'm hurt that you'd think it was me that did something to Yu, Allen!" Lavi said dramatically, faking tears and clinging on to the boy.

"Okay, now get off me, please." Allen said, pushing him off, "I'm hungry." So Allen inhaled his foot long subs.

"Are you sure you've been eating? 'Cause, damn, you eat like Pac Man!" Lavi exclaimed, and even Kanda looked on with surprise, but mostly disgust. Who eats like that?

"Sorry, I have a really high metabolism or something, so I eat a lot. I never actually went to a doctor to check it out, but that's what Mana told me, in any case." Allen explained, sipping on his drink. Dr. Pepper.

"Oh, well, okay then." Lavi shrugged, and the older boys ate their sandwiches.

**-x-**

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home, Allen?" the redhead was asking when they were outside the Subway place again. Allen nodded,

"Yeah, I've got some things to pick up on the way home. It's no problem."

"All right. You do know your way around here, right?" Allen looked down,

"Maybe."

"So you don't know." Lavi deadpanned.

"Hey! It's not my fault I have a horrible sense of direction!" Allen exclaimed indignantly.

"Sure. Why don't you have Kanda take you to where you need to go, since I'm busy now?" Lavi suggested, and Allen shook his head.

"No thanks, he might be helpful, but he's mean." Allen pouted.

"Just because I call you beansprout, I'm mean?" Kanda raised a brow.

"That, and you never talk, which makes me think that I need to talk." Allen shrugged.

"So he's mean... because when he _does _talk he calls you beansprout?" Lavi asked.

"You know what? I need to be going. Thanks, Lavi, for today. It was really fun." Allen said, smiling up the rabbit.

"No problem, beansprout." Lavi smiled back, and Allen turned the corner and was out of sight. "Let's go stalk him! I want to know what he's doing!" Kanda turned around.

"C'mon! Then if he gets lost we can just be coincidentally around to help him?"

"Whatever."

**-x-**

Allen looked around the street before crossing in to the bar. He didn't want anyone catching him going there. He knew it might not be the safest way to make money, but he figured since Timcanpy moved in, he'd be getting more of Cross' debts.

He went and sat at one of the tables, taking out his cards, and people were already sitting there. He put on his poker face, and started dealing.

Meanwhile, Lavi and Kanda were outside said bar, looking in.

"What's he doing?"

"He's playing poker."

"Oh."

They both paused.

"WHAT?"

**--x**

Sorry, It's pretty short again. I'm still looking for a Beta, just to let you know. (:

Okay little notes:

I love the Joker in The Dark Knight. He was just bloody brilliant. And I loved him. So Allen loved him. :)

Subway: I made the foot longs 10 and the six-inches 5, and I don't know if you can order Tuna and turkey and chicken or whatever on one sub, I just kinda made stuff up. :)

Okay, now I just want to take time to say **THANKYOU** to all the people that reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story. So **thankyouthankyouthankyou.**

And right now its still (in my opinion) Kanda/Allen or Kanda/Allen/Lavi. Lavi/Allen got a little love. And band things will start next, along with Kanda actually saying things. He's the hardest for me to characterize. I mean. Yeah. So **Thank You** one more time!

-R.I.N.


	5. Chapter 5

"_WHAT?!"_

**-x-**

Lavi and Kanda had only been watching the beansprout for ten minutes.

Ten.

The short white-haired boy had already won two games in a row, because no one expected a cute, smiling, little-boy-look-alike to be so good at poker. So Lavi and Kanda stared. How much money had the kid won already? In two games in ten minutes, to boot. It was insane.

"Should we do something?" Lavi finally asked, breaking his gaze from the ever grinning Allen. Kanda looked back.

"Why don't we just wait until something bad happens?" he suggested. Lavi blinked. That could work.

Internally, Allen was laughing evilly at his confused (and now broke) opponents. He had gathered a hefty amount of pre-debt money, and figured he should be getting home. Not even Timcanpy knew he cheated at poker to pay all the Cross-related debts. It was just faster than a regular job.

"Thanks for playing with me, gentlemen," He said, bowing slightly, " but I have to run now. Good night!"

All the drunken losers could only stare in awe at the petite boy as he walked out the door.

**-x-**

"OHMYGAWD, Yuu, he's coming out! What do we do?" Lavi panicked, searching frantically for a place to hide. Kanda lifted an eyebrow at the rabbit, and turned to walk into the shadows of the conveniently placed ally next to the bar,leaning against the wall and folding his arms to look like he belonged with the other shady occupants of the narrow strip between buildings. Lavi stared, _Gosh, he's good._

The rest of the way home, Allen couldn't help but feel like he was being followed.

**-x-**

The following day, Allen was all but tired. He was now walking down the street to the park, where he was going to meet Lavi who'd rung him the night before. Something about finally testing out his keyboarding skills.

"_I've just seen a face I can't forget the time or place where we just met she's just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we've met. Mmmmmmm." _He sang softly to himself. Timcanpy had been playing the radio, and the song was stuck in his head. Especially the "Mm" part. How do they do that, anyway?

"So the Brit sings now?" Allen was startled out of his reverie. He glared at Kanda.

"What? I thought America was a free country." the shorty replied. Kanda shrugged,

"But some people should keep their mouths shut."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lenalee exclaimed, popping out of nowhere. _Oh_, Allen realized, _I'm already at the park, aren't I?_

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere?" Allen asked. They were somewhere out in the trees of the park. Gosh, this park must be gigantic. It has its own forest!

"Then let's gofrom 'nowhere' to 'now here'!" Lavi exclaimed, also popping out to now-where-the-heck-is-here?-land.

"Er, alright." Allen shrugged. He pulled on his red ribbon, he'd tied it a little too tight.

"Allen? Are those your _casual_ clothes?" Lenalee questioned. Allen blinked. He was only wearing dark jeans, a button up shirt and his red ribbon. He even had checkered vans! He looked at Lavi: beige shorts and a red tee; and Kanda with jean shorts and a black shirt. _I suppose it is summer,_ Allen thought, looking up, before he replied,

"Er, yeah. Is there something wrong?" He asked, raising an almost-non-existent eyebrow.

"What she means to ask," Lavi said, "is "Can I kill your ribbon?""

"My ribbon?"

"Your ribbon."

"My _ribbon._"

"Your ribbon."

"_My _ribb-"

"Yes, beansprout, your goddamn ribbon! That hideous string of red tied around your neck! She wants it _dead._ Understand?" Kanda twitched. This was freaking _insane._

"Understood. I hear we're actually doing some band things today?" Allen inquired, looking at Lenalee.

"Yeah. That way we know how good you really are, and we can bond some!" She said excitedly. Lavi grinned along with her. "To Kanda's house!" He exclaimed, and they were off.

**-x-**

"You live here? This hotel. Thing." Allen was amazed. The house was Enormous.

"It's called a mansion, Al." Lavi said, slinging an arm around the shorter.

"I knew that. It's just. It's more of a hotel. In my opinion." Allen explained.

"Che, whatever. Just get in. And don't touch anything." Kanda glared. Allen nodded absently.

"Kanda," Allen said upon entry into the house, "you're _loaded_."

"What. And you aren't?" the forever-angry-statue face snorted. Allen huffed.

"I am actually poorer than you think, thanks."

"Whatever."

"Oh. Wait. Do you guys usually practice here?" the thought just occurred to Allen. That was gonna be a little tough, seeing as this was _far_ from his own home. And he couldn't drive.

"Yep. All the time!" Lavi chirped from next to Lenalee.

"...super."

"Shut up, beansprout. This is the room we practice in. And it's the only room you're allowed in to." Kanda said with a tone that meant no room for arguments.

"Aye aye, Capt'n." Allen mock saluted, rolling his eyes. He could've sworn he saw Kanda twitch.

"So you ready to show us what you can do, kid?" Lavi asked, grinning. Allen shrugged.

"Just warning you, I've never touched a keyboard in my _life._ And I really have only learned the piano recently."

"How recent?" Lenalee asked, tilting her head to the side. Maybe it was a trick question?

"Er. Just. Recently." Allen looked sheepish. "Anyways, I'd love to see if I'm any good." The three older teens exchanged looks.

"Alright. But first, you gotta listen to this song, and tell us if you hear _anything_ wrong with it. Kay?" Lavi explained, going to drums. Lenalee picked up a guitar, and Kanda did as well.

"Wait, question." Allen said, looking at the trio.

"Shoot."

"Does everyone sing or something? Or just one of you?" He asked. Each of the stations had microphones, and it worried Allen a little. Sure, he liked to sing, but he liked singing in the _shower._

"It depends on the song, beansprout." Lavi said, using Kanda's 'nickname' for him. Allen glared, but sighed in relief.

"Right. Ready?" Lenalee looked at Allen, who nodded. The beat started out slow, with an intricate kind of drumming from Lavi. The guitars hadn't even started yet. A few beats later, though, they did, and Lenalee started singing, strumming a few notes on her own guitar.

Allen closed his eyes, listening for any mistake, and when he did find one, he memorized it and moved on to the next one. There were five mistakes total.

"Aside from the few mistakes, that was bloody wicked." Allen said as soon as the band stopped playing. Lavi grinned.

"Sweet. So now it's question time!" Allen paled a little. That didn't sound good.

"Question one: How many mistakes?" Lenalee asked, holding up one of her fingers.

"Five." Allen answered. Lavi nodded, "Correct!"

"Question two: Where was the first mistake?" Kanda asked, glaring straight into Allen's own eyes. He shivered.

"Er, it was right before Lenalee started singing, Lavi hit the wrong drum and he added some more beats to make it seem like it belonged." Allen said, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

"Correct!" Lenalee exclaimed, smiling.

"Question three: Have you heard this song before?" Lavi asked, holding up three fingers.

"Er, no... should I have?" Allen answered, a bit wary.

"Oh shit! The Brit is a freaking genius!" Lavi exclaimed. "I mean, everybody knows that song, but yet he's never heard it, and he catches the mistakes that are easily covered up?"

"Yeah. So even if he can't play the keyboard, he can be our..." Lenalee searched for a word, "critique-er?"

"I'm...not sure that's a word, Lenalee." Allen said, smiling politely (like always!).

"Haha, 'kay Al, go on over to the keyboard. It's to the left of the drums." It was only after Lavi pointed out the keyboards position that Allen took in the room. There were posters everywhere, and where there wasn't a poster, there was a picture, and if it wasn't either, it had to be the floor. Or the- no, the roof was covered, too. Even the fan. There was the nice, brown couch that Allen had been sitting on, too. It was comfy.

"Wicked room, by the way." Allen grinned, and Lavi chuckled.

"Like it? Me and Lenalee over here decorated it a couple years back. Too much crap to take down, so we keep adding stuff instead." He explained, and Lenalee shrugged her shoulders.

Allen moved onwards to the keyboard and sat down. He turned it on, and looked up.

"Just play something you know. It can be the same song you picked to try out. Well see how this affects your playing, though I doubt it will. A keyboard is almost the same as a piano, only you can add neat sound effects." Lavi instructed his favorite Brit, and plopped down on the couch, Lenalee following suit, and Kanda, although reluctantly, did the same.

"Right then." Allen mumbled to himself, turning the instrument on and placing his fingers on the correct keys, and started playing his Melody.

At first, the keys were a little too light, and presses down too hard, creating a harsh kind of booming from the piano. It frightened Allen a bit, and stopped playing abruptly.

"What's wrong, kid?" Lavi asked, watching from the couch as Allen turned a light pink.

"Sorry. Nothing." He replied, trying again, this time knowing how the keyboard worked. He finished playing, and Lavi clapped.

"Perfect. Now we just have to teach you how to use all the other features..."

To say Allen was frightened would have been an understatement.

**-x-**

"Hey, Timcanpy." Allen waved weakly when he got back to the house. "Have you eaten already?"

"No, I haven't" The blond replied, raising a brow at Allen, he seemed exhausted.

"I'll cook something. What do you want?" He asked, smiling to make Tim feel a little more at ease.

"I'll cook, Allen. You should rest." He argued. He would feel guilty, anyways.

"It's okay, Tim. It'll take my mind of all the notes, anyways." Sighing, Tim gave up.

"Alright. Can you make...pasta?"

"Sure thing. My style or Italian style?" Allen asked before turning towards the kitchen.

"Allen style." Only after Tim let the word come out of his mouth did he realize how _wrong_ that sounded.

"Two Allen-style pastas, coming up." Allen said, bringing the steaming plates to the old, round table. Tim had already set the silverware, and he looked up hungrily, breathing in the smell of the pasta. Parmesan, more cheese, some peas, ham, that one sauce that he couldn't name... When could he name it?

"Looks delicious." Tim said, picking up his fork as Allen set the plate down in front of him. "Dig in!" Allen said, and they both (well, Allen did) inhaled their plates. The whole pot was gone before you could say "supercalafragilisticexpialadotious".

And that was saying it was slow.

**-x-**

"So. We gonna practice today. You comin'?" Lavi's voice sounded excited, even from over the phone. So Allen, not wanting to be a spoil sport, agreed. Even after the whole "let's-teach-Allen-what-all-these-buttons-mean" fiasco. Thing.

So Allen agreed.

"Where will we meet?"

**x--  
Author's Note:** I DON'T OWN D.GRAY-MAN. (because I... forgot to mention that...)  
Anyways. **Drop by Tinytruefan's page and give LOVELOVELOVE**, because (s)he (OHGOSH. I-i don't know what gender.. /sorry!) beta'd this chapter!  
**LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE**. Okay. Anyways, the votes stand:  
Kanda/Allen-11  
Lavi/Allen-8  
Kanda/Allen/Lavi-7  
You can still vote! (I'm not sure I counted right though, and people kept mentioning how any pairing would be okay.. )  
IDON'TKNOW. if footlongs are a foot long, by the way. I just assumed they were...  
**THANKSSOMUCH**FORREVIEWING/FAVING/ALERTING. it makes me blush like no other. ;)  
R.eally I.nconvenient N.otice


	6. Chapter 6

"_Where will we meet?"_

**-x-**

As it turned out, they were meeting at the park again. Something about being in between all of their houses. And lucky for Allen the bus left right on time, so he was good. And wouldn't be early. Or late.

"Tim, I'm going out today, okay?" Allen called into the house, but got no response. He walked back towards Timcanpy's room and looked in through the door, where the blond man was still sleeping.

Allen gave a small smile and wrote Tim a note, that said something along the lines of Allen leaving and not knowing when he would be coming back, but he'd try to call as much as possible. Or that maybe he'd actually buy a cell phone today.

He locked the door and started his walk down the street to the bus stop, randomly whistling a song, but was cut off from whistling rather rudely when someone knocked him over.

"Oof!"

Allen fell on his bottom and winced. When he looked up again, he came face to face with a hand.

"What? Aren't you going to take it?" A man's voice asked, and Allen reluctantly took the man's hand into his own.

"Hm." The man said, looking the white haired boy up and down, "Do you work at AT&T? 'cause you're raising my bar."

Allen froze.

"_Excuse me?"_

"I asked if you eat, because you're unnaturally light." the man said. Allen was skeptical, but thought it was better than what he first said.

"Oh, er, yeah, I eat. A lot, act'lly. I have a really high metabolism, is all."

"I see. So what's your name, boy?" the man, who Allen now noticed was quite handsome- dark, curly hair, dark skin color and enticing golden eyes.

"Oh, it's er, Allen." Allen answered, and the man brought Allen's hand up and kissed it.

"Tyki Mikk. It was a pleasure to meet you, Allen." The man now known as Tyki said, and Allen blushed as he turned and walked off, very much like Kanda with his model-like walk.

'Hm,' Allen thought, 'that was somewhat embarassing.' And he continued his walk (more like run, or he was going to be late) to the bus.

**-x-**

Allen, as it turned out, made it to the bus on time. With a minute to spare, actually. He was now at the park, walking the same road he had gone the other day, when he found himself on the ground again. Oh, his poor bum.

"What's this? Hee hee!" A strange looking (Man? Woman?) giggled. S/he had long, blond hair and dark skin, much like Tyki's, and strange black makeup. Were his/her lips sewn together?

"It's a boy, obviously!" Another stranger said, less strange than the first one but more strange than anyone Allen had ever seen. Wait. That was a lie. He had brown hair that was somewhat spiky, and wore dark eyeliner around his own pair of amber eyes.

Allen stared at the two, and they stared back.

And they stared. And stared.

And stared.

"I have to go." Allen finally said, getting up, but lost his balance and fell again. "Ugh. I'll be killed by a someone who makes walls look fun." He goaned, and the two strangers laughed at him.

"What?" Allen asked, looking up at them. The brunette shook his head and grinned,

"Nothing, nothing. Here, let me help you up." He came over and offered Allen a hand, (and the scene seemed awfully familiar) which Allen accepted. Only, he wasn't brought to his feet. The brunette swung Allen over his shoulder and shifted him so it'd be more comfortable. For the brunette.

"Wow Jasdero! This kid's super light! He's like a feather!" The brunette exclaimed, and the blond giggled.

"What did you expect, Devit? He's only like, ten!" The one called Jasdero giggled, and Devit laughed in agreement.

Allen glared, but it turned out as more of an adorable pout. "Hey! I'm not ten, I'm fifteen! And I just have a high metabolism!" Allen exclaimed, glaring at the two.

"What? You're fifteen? And you're British!" The two said together, which creeped Allen out a little.

"Er, yeah. Can you put me down? I'm afraid I'm going to be late." Allen said trying to push himself off of Devit's shoulder, who only gripped the boy tighter.

"Why would I do that? Jasdero and I are bored, and we finally have a new friend here." the brunette, Devit, said. Allen sighed.

"But I don't want to die! How about we make a deal?" Allen said, plan already forming in his head. He had his cards with him.

"What do you say, 'Dero?" Devit asked.

"Let's see what he has to say, Devi!" Jasdero said, but added, "Don't put him down, he might run away!" Devit agreed, but rearranged Allen so that he was being held bridal style.

"Oh, God. Why?" Allen asked exasperatedly at the sky, then turned to the two people, "You let me go if I beat you in a game of poker."

The blond and brunette looked at each other, silently communicating.

"If you win, you can go, but if we win, you have to stay with us the whole day!" Jasdero said, with Devit nodding behind him.

The poker game lasted only a few minutes; Allen winning in a-

"Royal Straight Flush." said boy grinned innocently, while the other participants bawled dramatically.

"Aww! I thought we made a new friend." Jasdero pouted. Allen had found out that the blond was, in fact, a male. And Devit was his twin.

"Same here." Devit said. Allen felt guilty, somewhat, because it was sad to lose friends, he remembered. Absently, he though of Narain and Mina.

"I would give you my phone number, but I don't have a cell. I really should get one..." Allen said, looking up at the twins with his big, gray eyes.

"No worries, we'll see you again! And good luck with not being killed, Allen!" Devit said, grinning at him while he and Jasdero watched him run down the path into the park. He was just too cute.

**-x-**

"So'ry 'm la'e!" Allen panted to the three band members at the meeting spot. Hm, did that bench get greener? And hey, since when could lizards do magic? Or was that Allen's eyesight after running in 40-degrees-Celsius-plus-humid-weather-conditions?

"Woah there, Brit. You okay? You should consider taking that jacket of yours off." Lavi said, looking at Allen in concern as he swayed a little.

"No, 's fine. Pro'lly jus' shouldn'ah been runnin', 's'all." Allen mumbled, swaying again.

"Maybe you should sit down, Allen." Lenalee said, steering said boy to the greener-than-green bench and sitting him down. I mean, the boy never spoke so...unpolitely. He was always so...polite. Slowly, Allen's vision came back.

"Oh. That helped. A lot." Allen said, looking around.

"You know we won't bite your head off if you're late, beansprout." Kanda said, with, what was that? Kindness? Maybe Allen wasn't completely stable yet.

"Alright. I'll try to keep that in mind next time." Allen said, looking up at Kanda, slightly astonished.

"And you should talk like that more often!" Lavi said, grinning at the Brit.

"Like what?" Allen asked, tilitng his head to the side.

"Like, you know. You were, like. Leaving out letters and squishing stuff together." Lavi tried to explain, his brows furrowing together before he sighed quietly and grinned again.

"Er. What?" Allen looked at Lavi like he'd grown a second head. The red head shook his head, murmuring a 'nevermind' Allen's way.

"What're we doing today, anyway?" the white haired boy asked, as to change the subject.

"SHOPPING!" Lenalee squealed, causing all three males to flinch. Oh no.

Allen's eyebrows knit together in concentration, and then his eyes widened and his jaw dropped when realization hit him.

He was going shopping, and he had left his wallet at home. Oh well, it wasn't like he was going to actually buy anything. Or that's what he thought until he heard Lenalee again.

"I can't wait to see how Miranda's clothes look on you!" she gushed, making Allen look up confusedly.

"Er, excuse me, what?" He asked, a bit bewildered. He glared at Lavi as he started laughing.

"You," Lenalee pointed to Allen, "are going to get new clothes! Don't worry, you don't have to pay for a thing! And this way, I get to ki-, I mean, get rid of that retarded ribbon of yours!"

"I'm already feeling like a cat on hot bricks..." Allen whined as the foursome stalked off to Kanda's car.

"Cat on hot bricks?" Lavi asked. What did that mean?

"It's just the stupid beansprout, idiot rabbit." Kanda interjected before he had to listen to any other person talk.

"It's Allen, you twat!" Allen replied as they drove off in the direction of what Allen could only guess was "Miranda's".

**-x-**

"Oh, hello Lenalee!" A tall, brown-haired woman said when the foursome entered a small clothes shop, next to a European-style cafe. Allen figured this must be Miranda.

"Hello Miranda!" Lenalee smiled at the woman, and they hugged.

"Yo, Miranda." Lavi waved, and Kanda gave his usual 'che'.

"Oh, Miranda, I'd like you to meet Allen. Allen, this is Miranda. She's the owner of this store." Lenalee introduced the woman, and Allen smiled politely at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miranda." Said woman blushed slightly, and shook her head.

"I hope you find some items you like in my store." She said, and Lenalee set into action as if those were the magic words.

"Allen, before I pick out any clothes, are there any styles you don't like?" She asked, almost as if saying; "I dare you."

"Er, yeah, actually," Allen scratched the mack of his head, "no short sleeves, please."

All four people in the area stared at him.

"In this weather? Allen, you'll give yourself heat stroke!" Lavi cried, and Miranda nodded along with him.

"Oh, no. I'm fine, fine." Allen said, waving his arm about, "I've gotten used to it. It's just so different here in America. I mean, London is usually cold."

"Well thats no reason to keep wearing long sleeves, beansprout." Kanda deadpanned. Allen just glared up at the taller male.

"I just don't like showing my arms, alright?" he stated in a no-questions-to-be-asked-will-be-asked manner.

"Oka-ay, I'll just go get some clothes, then." Lenalee said, and Allen went and sifted through some other clothes, all the while keeping his distance from everyone. He picked out a few shirts himself, a red one with a black star patter, one with a few different designs placed on it, and one that was a two-shirt-in-one kinda style.

"Hey Allen, come over here!" Lenalee called suddenly, and Allen walker over, seeing her with two different pants – shorts and jeans. "Which do you like better?"

After that, all tension seemed to have broken as everyone started laughing.

**-x-**

"All right Allen, get your scrawny booty out here and show us your outfit! We're so doing this for everything you try on!" Lenalee giggled with Miranda, who still looked quite nervous.

"F-fine." Allen said, and slowly made his way around the curtain to his fitting room. He got quite the reaction.

Lavi and Kanda stared freely, Lavi's mouth hangin open and Kanda's cheeks adorning a very light almost-too-light-to-be-see blush. Lenalee giggled harder and Miranda smiled.

For what Allen was wearing made him look more like a girl than he most likely intended to.

Short-shorts, knee high black socks, a long sleeve blue shirt and a khaki vest with checkered sneakers decorated his body, and Lenalee almost choked on her spit.

"A-Allen! I think I'll pick out the outfits from now on." Lenalee managed inbetween her laughter, and Allen turned beet red, rushing back in to the dressing room. So what if there were too many colors and styles and lengths to put together a decent outfit?

The rest of the time spent in Miranda's went without incident as Lenalee stayed true to her word, and manged to sort different outfits for Allen to try on.

And then Lenalee payed for all of Allen's clothes.

"Lenalee, you really didn't have to! I could have put the clothes on hold and came back with my own money!" He exclaimed, but Lenalee would hear none of it, saying that he might not have and she probably wouldn't know it. She already knew the next step was raiding Allen's closet.

"Just...think of it as a birthday present." she said, trying to convince him, but Allen frowned.

"I don't celebrate my birthday."

"Why's that?" Lavi asked cheerfully, slinging his arm across the Brit's shoulder, appearing out of nowhere.

"I want coffee." Kanda stated suddenly, and Lenalee caught his drift, seeing the pained look on Allen's face. "Me too," she said, "you, Allen?" and the said almost-albino nodded, and the foursome sauntered on in to the little European stlye cafe next to Miranda's.

**-x- **

"Right, so Allen, here's how you get a beat going..." band practice was mostly in session, as Lenalee was still teaching Allen how to use the keyboard. Kanda and Lavi sat in the kitchen, drinking coke, while Kanda polished his guitar. Which he then set down and polished his katana, Mugen.

"I can't believe they let you keep that thing." Lavi said. Then he shivered, "I can't believe you know how to _use_ it!" Kanda just snorted, and continued on polishing his sword, too.

-dingdongdingdong-

"Ugh, who knew you'd have company? I always forget how annoying your doorbell is." Lavi whined, and Kanda rolled his eyes, and left to get the door.

"Hello, Kanda. Long time no see." A tall, dark haired-dark skinned, goldened eyed man stood at the door, and Kanda scowled, but stepped aside to let the older man in.

"Mikk." he said, and closed the door. "What do you want?"

"I do believe you have a new band member, and I wanted to meet him. Is that so bad?" He asked innocently, though Kanda wasn't convinced. This man had tried to rape Lavi, after all, when he became part of the band.

"Right. Lenalee's just teaching him more than he already knows on the keyboard, so I suggest you wait ti-"

"DONE!" was heard in every room of the Kanda household at that very moment, making Kanda seethe. The idiots had brought this upon themselves. Sort of.

"Oh? I supposed they're finished. I'll go meet him, then." Mikk smirked and headed to the source of the shout, Kanda following.

Lenalee and Allen were grinning at each other, while Allen played what seemed like the same piece he had played at the auditions, only with the keyboards effects. They looked up at the band room entrance once it opened, and Allen stopped playing as soon as he spotted the Portuguese man.

"Oh? You're the new band member?" He asked, raising a brow and smirking.

"Y-you're that creepy pedo!" Allen exclaimed, then put a hand over his mouth, as to keep the words in, though they were already out.

"What." Kanda demanded, and Tyki laughed.

"Enough formalities," he said, which earned odd looks from everyone in the room, "I want the Black Order to be the opening act to Rhode's concert. She'd be ecstatic if Lenalee was there."

Everyone from the Black Order froze and looked at each other, somehow nodding simultaneously. This was their chance. (Though they wondered if it was all right, seeing as they had not yet once practiced all together.)

"Concert, you say?"

--x

OH DEAR GOOD LORD.  
I AM SO SORRY.  
LOL THREE MONTHS, RIGHT? D: D: D:  
But, but , but... I went to a concert for my friends birthday-- it was supposed to be for Cobra Starship BUT THE SINGER GOT SICKKK. D: URGHNOFAIR. It was still REALLYSUPERFUN.  
:) So that will be in the next chapter.  
adflgkjfal I'VE BEEN WONDERING. if anyone caught the name Em Anekaf??? LOL DID YOU?  
And what else... RIGHT. PAIRINGS. ...Yullen and a Threesome are TIED OMGWTFBBQ?  
SO I'LL KEEP IT A THREESOME. DON'T WORRY, THERE WILL BE GAYBOYLOVE. I SWEAR.  
(PS, my beta Tiny's Secret, is owed MUCH LOVE. SO GO, DAMMNIT, AND SEND LOVE. LURRVEE.  
OH YES, and I tried VERY VERY HARD to make this chapter long....  
......but it didn't work. Sorry -w-;;;  
-Rin :)  
PSS. MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS


	7. Author's Note :

UMMMM.

How do I put this....

...I have lost the drive for this story?  
So it's currently  
a.) On Hiatus  
b.) For sale?

IDK. If anyone wants to finish this story up, just tell me and I'll prolly be more than happy to give it to you becauseeee I have no idea how I want this to go.

Sorry ___ Life sucks right now. Haaaha~


End file.
